The Blooded Son
by Mugzod
Summary: Here's my little contribution to the community.  It changes as I write it and alot of it will be free style but the basic plot is unbending. may contain graphic violence and mature subject matter... You were warned :P


**The Tale of the Oni**

In ancient Feudal Japan terror walked among man wearing his face but remaining no less the terror; demons hiding in human skins. Of all the most clever and devious of these creatures known collectively as Oni were the lords. The Oni were divided into clans and these clans all had the same goals, to increase their power, to enslave man and to devour the flesh of living creatures. The Oni's employed a frightening array of powers including the ability to charm men, take their true forms, use elemental attacks and even the strongest of them could wilt foliage by their mere presence; these were their KNOWN powers. Against such fantastic creatures it was a wonder man survived at all but schisms within the Japanese empire occurred that forced the demons to stop their marauding hold on man and in time these beings became nothing more than legends used to enthrall or frighten the young.

That was then...

**From the Journal of an Unknown Man Found Dead on the Road Side**

"I cannot accept this, the fate is too cruel... I have walked among you, the outsider; like being on the outside of the fence and looking in at the others having fun. Such cruelty in reality exists it seems. You haven't noticed me at all unless it has been a selfish desire you felt I could bring to fruition for you. Such is the way of things, I am damned of course but you have wasted your pardon from damnation. We are all fools..."

**Chapter 1 – The Willful Son**

Kin watched as the people of Hinamizawa moved calmly through the streets going about their daily business. Within the dark refines of the car that brought him here he could only wonder if he would be successful in what he desired as an outcome. Here and there he saw the young and the old interacting in almost every acceptable public activity imaginable; he envied them. Kin adjusted his sunglasses on his nose and toyed with the Katana across his lap as he watched the scene outside on the streets, the sooner he wrapped up his business here the sooner he could be less of an impact on their lives.

"Master Kin..." The driver said quietly snapping the young man from his silent musing. "Are you certain this is what you want to do? It boarders on defying your father and that is unwise..."

Kin stared down his nose and over his sunglasses at the driver with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "If someone brought great shame to your family wouldn't you act on it?" he asked in a tone that gave no quarter and asked none.

The driver looked down for a moment submissively than back up at the rear view mirror meeting Kins gaze with a hint of respect. "You know I serve your family because they saved mine master..."

Kin nodded almost mechanically as he simply said. "I will be fine, one month to locate and humble the fools who dared to hurt my brother... and then I will return to the estate,"

The driver nodded slowly, he was not the usual picture or personification of a butler, his muscle mass causing the suit he wore to look like a gorilla had stretched it. "I understand Master Kin... but wouldn't you prefer I..."

Kin interupted with a small chuckle and a wink. "You could tell my father I bullied you into it..."

The large butler snorted indignantly and shook his head. "You are quite strong young master but I am afraid he would not believe such a feat possible... still I will deal with your father but in order to appease him I beg you to be no more than a month..."

Kin nodded slowly as he ran his hand through his short blonde hair and then straightened out the duster he was wearing. "How do I look?"

The butler rolled his eyes and said. "Like a well to do young man that girls might fancy carrying a katana? You fascination with that blade is likely to get you a clinical gaze or two from the local authorities..."

Kin sighed and looked down at the weapon he had carried since he was old enough to lift it. "No Kendo classes here I take it?"

The butler shook his head. "Hinamizawa does not support such fancies master, at most they are likely to have a gym,"

Kin nodded slowly and propped the weapon up before sliding it into a sport bag. "And now?"

The butler laughed a little. "You look like a young well to do ladies man smuggling drugs?"

Kin shook his head smirking as he opened the latch to the cars back door. "Just no pleasing you..."

The butler waited patiently as Kin exited the vehicle and said over his shoulder. "I'm not the one you should please... Your father will no doubt be waiting in a months time and he will be no happier than when he figures out you did not come home today..."

Kin waved off the comment dismissively. "Someone had to do something and I volunteered... one month all I need..."

The driver drove off not looking over his shoulder leaving Kin wearing his jeans, t-shirt, duster, sunglasses, boots and gloves on the streets of Hinamizawa. Little did the driver know this would be the last time he ever laid eyes on the young heir to a dark legacy ever again.

Kin wandered the roads of Hinamizawa getting a feeling for the land as he considered his options. He needed lodgings, food, access to a gym and maybe some leads to his primary goal which was find and punish the men who harmed his brother. The trees in this area seemed more plentiful and dense enough that the sun only peeked through in long thin rays of light through the canopy, the city born boy hardly believed places like this still existed. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kin felt uneasy despite the meditative focus on goals and the serene surrounding, something inside of him refused to settle.

Suddenly the leaves to the side of Kin rustled and he looked in that direction dropping the bag he was carrying. He planted his feet in such a way as to deftly repel an unwanted charge half expecting some crazed animal to leap out of the brush. Kin felt his stomach tighten as his knuckles cracked from him making two very tight fists, his jaw tensed over his teeth; all the signs of aggression felt within a body when it was ready for attack. Relief flooded to him smoothly as suddenly a little blonde girl and a strange purple haired girl ran by him out of the bushes. He blinked a few times as the little blonde girl tore off down the path the little purple haired girl stopped and smiled very disarmingly as she waved and said. "Nippahhhh!"

Kin watched as the two ran off playing whatever silly little games nearly get little girls dragon kicked over a tree line leaving Kin to wonder what the hell had just happened and also why his feeling of tension seemed to fade away with their absence. He wanted to chase after them and see if that feeling intensified again but also knew he couldn't easily explain why he was chasing two little girls through a dark copse of trees with a Katana hidden in his sports bag. Kin did what he always did when he felt threatened and wasn't allowed to throw a punch, he annoyed the antagonists. "Hey! Watch where your going you stupid little pygmies!" he yelled shaking his fist in their direction. The gesture was useless and would not bear fruit since both little girls were long gone.

Kin began to relax when the tense feeling returned as if something were looking over his shoulder, this time it was so distinct he swore that whatever it was had designs to tear out his spine and beat him with it. He told himself it was just his mind playing tricks on him, there was no way there was anything behind him but then he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he spun cursing the fact his sword was zipped up in the sports bag and peace tied. What he saw behind him was something that held his hand at bay, he simply could not lift it to strike.

The woman before him was tall for her age but her youthful face suggested she was no more than late teens much like himself. Her green hair was pulled back in a functional ponytail and she had some kind of gun holstered under her arm where most girls wore a purse. She was dressed in a rather tasteful subdued fashion, a pleated skirt, a yellow sweater and not much else. She blinked a few times as she saw his expression he knew he was no doubt projecting icy intent through his eyes at her. She said very simply. "Sorry if I startled you... did you see two little girls come this way?"

Kin nodded as his tension seemed to dispel rather quickly robbing him of the one thing he relied on since he was a boy, raw unadulterated viciousness. He pointed down the path. "Tell them not to sneak around in the bush will ya?"

The girl laughed as she realized she had merely added to his apprehension not been responsible for its manifestation. "Thank you..." she said cheerfully and started to walk away. She stopped suddenly and turned to look back at him. "Hey, my name is Mion do you have a name?"

Kin looked at her and frowned abit, she had given him her first name straight off he found that abit informal but he supposed these backwater types were familiar with eachother already since in such a small community they really had no choice. "Watanabe... Kinjiru Watanabe"

Mion puased and blinked a few times. "Forbidden... your name is Forbidden?"

Kin nodded and set his jaw but then chuckled and shook his head. "Listen... I could get into the strangeness of my family..." he said wagging a finger at the small gun under her arm. "I am sure it is a topic we both know well... but dont you have two bush goblins to track down?"

Mion nodded and blushed a little, Kin was obviously not what she expected at all. "Say, if your into the idea sometimes we meet at the local coffee shop after school..."

Kin nodded slowly and replied. "I'll take that into consideration..."

With that Kin was again alone and he reached down and picked up the sports bag. It was his first day in Hinamizawa and he was more than just a little creeped out, the isolation was playing havoc with his city kid mind he told himself. All he heard was those damned Cicada's.


End file.
